<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Giggles by Artemis_Charmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963556">Morning Giggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/pseuds/Artemis_Charmed'>Artemis_Charmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kid Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/pseuds/Artemis_Charmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep in when you're a parent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Giggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/gifts">Tedah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Eternal Sterek Discord Drabble Exchange.</p>
<p>This month's theme: relaxation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oomph,” Stiles grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away,” he mumbled into his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another giggle. “Pancake, Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep. Daddy wants sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go bother Papa Wolf.” And then he stretched out his arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where was his husband? “Wha? Where’s Derek?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles tried to turn over onto his back but was blocked by his two-year-old daughter - werewolf strength included. At least with her sitting on his back and weighing him down. He grunted, took a deep breath, and managed to twist and get her off him and onto the bed directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was that giggle again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles finally turned over. “I smell coffee.” He reached out and mimed a gimme motion as he opened one eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then saw his husband leaning against the door. Derek was carrying a large tray with coffee, a sippy cup, pancakes, syrup, and fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Stiles smiled and sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek, smirking, pushed off the doorway and walked over to the bed. As he settled the tray stand over Stiles’s legs, Derek leaned over and kissed his husband in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep in when you’re a parent,” he said against Stiles’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean you have to wake me,” Stiles replied and grabbed the coffee cup. Burning hot, he sighed in happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another giggle joined them as their daughter scooted over to Stiles, grabbing her juice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coffee and a toddler in bed. Just the way he liked it. (And the husband could stay, too. If only he would join them </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bed.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-30-</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>